<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutated by Mountain_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492484">Mutated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountain_Cat/pseuds/Mountain_Cat'>Mountain_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Donnie is my fav okay, Fear, Injury, Mutant OC, OC, Psychology i guess, Self-Insert, Swearing, kind of a self insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountain_Cat/pseuds/Mountain_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The oozesquitos are all over NY, mutating people left and right. People of NY are scared, restless and hunt the mutants to either sell them, kill them or just banish them wherever they manage to run away to. Honestly the city is in chaos and as if that wasn't enough, Catherine is unfortunate enough to be mutated as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sewers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fanfiction ever. I'ts centred around the TMNT in the 2018 series. I write about how my oc meets the turtles and maybe something more? I'm still unsure. The rating and tags may change later on. Either way don't expect anything as i am unreliable writer who just wants to have fun writing fanfiction. Not to mention English isn't my first (or even second) language and i may or may not mess up the wording pretty badly.<br/>There is a chance of it having smut later on. Unsure of it though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---Catherine's POV--<br/>
Catherine took a sharp turn towards the dark alleyway before slipping and falling down in the dirty puddle. Not letting herself get up she half crawled, half sprinted further ahead, out of breath and almost out of energy already. God, she regretted not paying attention in sports class and being so damn bad at ''the low start'' as her teacher had called it. Now her face was in the puddle again, but the roaring people behind her just wouldn't give up. Thankfully her newfound mutant body was quite a lot faster than before. Well thankfully if she wanted to be positive to the point of sickness. Nothing was okay right now. How did this even start out as? Oh, right the bug.<br/>
Catherine frowned at the thought of the huge glowing mosquito that had bitten her just days before. And she was in her room when that happened as well. How unlucky can she be? Now she was part cat, part human. Probably because of her pet cat she was holding at the moment. Looked like it mutated people by fusing them with any dna they were in contact with at the time of the mutation. At least that is what she figured, seeing how many mutants have been popping up lately. Some of their transformations were even caught on camera. Like that angry cooking dude who turned into a pig.<br/>
''Fudge!'' Catherine snarled and stopped in her tracks. She was circling all the alleyways and it looks like the people caught on. She was cornered in a dark smelly alleyway, with angry non-mutated people closing in behind her and some shadows creeping closer before her. Soon they would turn around the corner and she would be caught.<br/>
Oh no.. No. Mere ''oh no'' was too gentle for this situation. This was a valid reason to use actual swear words for once.<br/>
''Son of a...''<br/>
Catherine stopped herself before she could finish her words in a scared shout, her eyes now completely focused on the manhole that was sitting in the middle of the little alleyway, just taunting her with how obvious (and gross) the escape was.<br/>
Not wasting another second, Catherine charged ahead grabbing on the sewer lid and pushing it aside before quickly jumping on the ladder that stretched surprisingly far underground. Snapping the lid back on, she didn't wait to find out if people chasing her above, saw where she went. Instead she went down as quickly as her body would allow, skipping some parts of the ladder just to escape the humans that were currently talking above her.<br/>
And it worked until it decided to backfire and her now furry hand grabbed onto thin air as she lost balance. Her face didn't turn into shock or fear however. Catherine was sick of it. Her luck was bad all her life and now she was falling into the darkness with no chance to grab onto the ladder without dislocating her shoulder. She was just mad. No.. She was fucking pissed and far from sorry for cursing that at the cold sewer air.<br/>
As if that wasn't enough already she turned her head just in time to notice the inevitable. In the next fraction of a second her head was gonna hit the metal ladder and she was gonna fall to her death unconscious if the hit won't kill her alone, because the fall sure will. For a second her whole life flashed before her. She fell for just a few seconds tops, but it all looked like slow motion, her senses heightened to their peak.<br/>
And then everything went black.</p>
<p>---turtles POV---<br/>
''I don't know, guys... Maybe we should wait it out? I mean.. NY can't be mad at mutants forever?''<br/>
Raph stated with a worried look on his face as they climbed up the ladder that lead to one of the most secluded alleyways in the city. Perfect place to go up to at a time when people are so focused on mutant hunting.<br/>
''Don't worry big guy, if anyone even notices we are mutants under these fashionable disguises,'' Leonardo puffed up his chest as if showing off the worn out clothes they wore when going to the surface. '' No one can stay mad at LEON~. I am the face man!''<br/>
''And that has always turned out so splendidly for you.''<br/>
Donnie commented without even glancing in his twins general direction and of course that angered Leo even more.<br/>
''Well, excuse me DONNIE, for being...''<br/>
''Hey, guys..?''<br/>
Mikey interrupted his older brother, getting everyones attention on him and soon to where he was pointing to. The lid of the manhole closed after some shadowy figure had made their way inside. Someone was going down the ladder into the sewers and the four turtles stopped in their tracks, as if paralyzed - unsure on what to do next. Of course they could fight them off if necessary, but none of them really wanted another fight after the last few weeks that had proven to be more than tiring. Only regular people attacked them now and they had to try their hardest not to hurt any humans and worsen the mutant reputation even more.<br/>
Suddenly the mystery person slipped and started falling down towards them, hitting their head on the way down with a bang loud enough to make the turtles wince in sympathy themselves.<br/>
Seeing as the now unconscious person will surely hit the ground and die, Donnie activated his jet pack and flew up a bit higher before catching the strange person in his arms. Under the sudden weight his jetpack fell a bit lower before finally stabilizing itself and letting Donnie and his new passenger slowly float down to the ground.<br/>
In the dim lighting of the sewers it was a bit hard to tell the exact species, but he was sure now. She was either a mutant or a yokai.<br/>
The other three brothers quickly made their way down the ladder, rushing to see who or what exactly did their genius brother caught. Soon they all surrounded Catherine's limp body and after a moment of silence, Leo was the one to speak first.<br/>
''Dude, you caught a catgirl.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well.. How would you react when waking up in a home of four giant mutant turtles and a rat? (Rat not included for now.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried giving each turtle some lines and screentime, but honestly I'm not a good writer. Far from it. <br/>My style is a mess and I always pick the worst times to write. (At 4am when I can't sleep) <br/>So yeah. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---Catherine's POV---</p><p>Everything hurt.<br/>
Catherine's eyes were closed, but it didn't help whit the sparks of white that seemed to fly around in her vision. Even in her confused state that seemed strange. What even happened? Cat couldn't focus on her thoughts. Did she hit her head?<br/>
She instinctively touched the top of her head only to feel some bandages wrapped around her. Yep, she definitely hit her head. And after that one realization it all came back to her. She was running, trying to escape and then she was falling. Because she slipped? Missed the ladder? Catherine couldn't remember and right now it didn't even matter. All she could think of was that she shouldn't have survived that fall. Who helped her and god what was the smell? It reeked of sewers and medicine.<br/>
Forcing open her eyes, Cat gave herself a little time for her blurry vision adjust to the dim green lights. It looked like she was in some kind of medical room. Well, you would call it that if you were being optimistic. This place just looked like a bit cleaner part of the sewer with some handmade shelving that had a clutter of different med packs in all shapes and sizes on them, many clean towels, little bottles of unknown liquids and some kind of box that was labeled "Donnie's vision restore bot". Okay then...</p><p>Slowly pulling herself up in a sitting position, Catherine tried to find any signs that could help her make sense of the situation. She was obviously taken in by someone, but who would just take in any mutant they fond unconscious in the sewers? When taking in account all those aggressive mutants running around NY, it seemed like a pretty dumb move, unless there was a bigger picture she was missing here. </p><p>Her now mutated DNA could be used for something, is what Cat guessed. Either way, she was ready to not risk it and get out of here. </p><p>Picking up the scissors someone had left on the small metal table, Catherine clutched them in her hands and carefully made her way to what appeared to be an exit.<br/>
Well it was a semitransparent curtain, but who really cared about labels right now? She kinda did. </p><p>There were some muffled noises coming from further in this strange home. They kind of sounded like fighting?</p><p>Quickly tensing up, Catherine fell flat against the wall, seeking comfort in the flat surface against her back. If a fight is going on, she had to get out of here as soon as possible. Clearly whoever saved her, didn't have a safe home and Cat didn't feel obligated to risk anything for this simple act of kindness. Not when she didn't even have the full picture of what happened. </p><p>She just waited for the right time to run out of the room and take a break from it.</p><p>"Cowabunga!!!" <br/>Something similar to a battle cry was heard from outside the room soon followed by a maniac like laugh.<br/>"Nice try Mikey, but I shall remain undefeated!! My genius unmatched!"<br/>Yep.. They were clearly busy, it was time to flee. </p><p>Sucking in a deep breath, Catherine ran thought the curtains into the much lighter area that for a moment blinded her eyes. There was a loud crash and a training dummy with a purple bandana tied around it's head flew past her. Apparently it was bad for one of the green mutants with purple accents who just groaned loudly in defeat. </p><p>But right now that wasn't what she was looking at. Her eyes had met the ones of a terrifyingly big, scaly mutant...turtle? He was the one who sent the dummy flying with one hit and his hand was still glowing red in a mystic energy field of some sort. Cat couldn't explain it so her brain just opted for dummy talk. </p><p>Big red guy has powerful punch. Bad would it be if he were to hit me. </p><p>With that not even barely thought out sentence she took of, bolting past another orange turtle as fast as her legs would let her. <br/>She took a sharp turn next to another dummy and ignoring whatever words one of the mutants was screaming, jumped on top of a skateboard that was left on the ground. Barely gaining balance she zoomed past a slim turtle with a blue mask around his head and crashed into another room. </p><p>"No! Not my lab!!" <br/>One of the turtles cried out as Catherine did her best to gather herself. Her headache made it feel like she had crushed her skull. It made it hard to think. </p><p>Quickly crawling under the table she pulled her legs to her chest and bit into her lip as if muffling a cry. She had no idea what was going on and it was scary. Really, really scary. </p><p>"My tech better still be in tact!" <br/>Someone ran into the room with a loud shout, sending shivers down Catherine's spine. Suddenly she was worried if she didn't crush anything with her fall. She did fall pretty badly after all, even if it was masked by the rush of adrenaline in her body. <br/>"Donnie, I don't think this is the time to..." A raspy, deeper voice spoke uncomfortably close to her hiding spot and Cat stopped her breathing. Who knows how good their hearing was. <br/>"Yeah, isn't your tech supposed to be durable and such.." <br/>"Oh, shut it Leon! Not everything I make is for combat." </p><p>Cat could see the one who was talking go to the crash site and pick up the skateboard as if assessing the damage. Seeing it unscratched he handed it over his shoulder where a smaller turtle took it in his hands, clutching it tightly, happy that its not broken. <br/>Some of science mutants tech however was pretty messed up with shattered glass lying on the floor. He looked mad until this look suddenly changed into...worry?</p><p>Pushing his green finger on a darker spot on the ground, he brought it closer to his place to smell and now Catherine was sure that he looked worried. <br/>"There's blood... " He commented. <br/>With that Catherine glanced down at her hands and sure enough she had a glass shard still stuck in her arms, masked and unnoticed by the fear that had taken over her mind. Fear that still paralyzed her and made her forget to breathe. </p><p>Cat sucked in a sharp breath, finally letting new air fill her lungs. And this sound was enough for the purple turtle to shift his gaze towards her hiding spot, locking his sharp eyes onto her. </p><p>Catherine would have ran, but it did feel pointless. Her hiding spot was surrounded by four mutant turtles with muscles like ones of the athletes. There was no way to escape that, so instead Cat forced a little smile on her face before shily speaking up.<br/>"Hi...." </p><p>Hearing her voice another turtle looked down under the table, letting his long mask tails fall to the ground. Putting on a smug smile he quickly answered her panicked greeting. <br/>"Well, Hello kitty! Hello kitty!" <br/>The turtle snorted at his own poorly thought out pun and glanced around as if awaiting the same reaction, but instead was met with an unimpressed looks. <br/>Scoffing at this reacting he was quickly the first to kneel down in front of Cat's hiding spot and jokingly attempt to ease the mood.<br/>"Don't mind my bitter pants brother here. He alwayyyys freaks out over his tech." <br/>"Hey!" <br/>The purple turtle protested, but didn't say anything more, avoiding an argument for now, his eyes now locked on the cut on Catherine's arm. In a way he almost looked gentle and caring, even if it was masked by his emotionless expression. </p><p>"I'm, Leo." <br/>The blue turtle reached his hand towards the cat mutant, inviting her to grab onto his three fingered hand. Catherine was a bit scared by it, but something about this whole situation told her that it will be alright and even if she scoots away from the hand, Leo won't force her to come out. <br/>"I'm Cat...Short for Catherine..." <br/>Cat answered hesitating only for a bit longer before placing her palm into Leo's. <br/>The turtles smile immediately turned even softer as if the one she saw first was just a trained reflex to smile. This one felt nicer, warmer and way more honest. </p><p>Leo pulled Catherine out of her hiding place with ease, smiling proudly when all his brothers looked at them both, eyes full of curiosity and questions. </p><p>"Okay... Now that you apparently have calmed down.." The purple turtle started off, crossing his arms over his chest, fully intent to give Catherine a well deserved lecture. "I would like to know why you crashed into MY lab and nearly DESTROYED my..."<br/>"Donnie, not now!" The red one interrupted only further angering the scientist. <br/>"SCOFF! I think I at least deserve an apology after I saved h..." <br/>"Dr.delicate touch things you should all shut it and show our guest some kindness, before he takes matters in his own hands." </p><p>The smallest one, orange turtle spoke calmly making all three of his brothers stop in their tracks, sweat already dripping down their faces. He didn't seem that scary, but apparently what he said was some sort of a warning, if others faces were anything to go by. </p><p>"Now! Why won't we discuss what we need to over some hot cocoa!" <br/>The little turtle happily chirped up and danced up to Catherine, gently grabbing her wrist in his. Soon he was leading her off to somewhere, not even mentioning the way her hands were shaking.<br/>"I can make you a quick tasty treat while we take care of that cut of yours. You like marshmallows, right?" <br/>"Um... Yeah.. Thank you.."</p><p>The others shortly followed letting their little brother take the lead. He was a bit better with feelings after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly Dr.delicate touch scares me a bit, but I also love this part of Mikey's personality. He's a cuddly cinnamon roll yet he is still a tough, slightly evil cookie.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short because i made it short. I won't even make excuses. I make this for myself so i won't try to follow certain rules or schedule. If you like the story, that's awesome, but don't expect me to write this for anyone else than myself.<br/>I hope when writing this i will be able to improve my writing and my English, because so far i really struggled. I constantly fixed grammar, translated stuff via google translate and so on, so i won't be surprised if it's bad. DX</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>